


til my shadow turns to sunrays

by dannybsdadbod



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Sexual Content, Vampires, lots of soft kisses and cuddles, read notes for detail of tags, somewhat cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: Claude is turned into a vampire right as he gets the call-up to the Flyers. Danny, a veteran vampire, takes Claude under his wing and helps him through his transition.





	til my shadow turns to sunrays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenajames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/gifts).



> Hi elenajames! I know this isn’t necessarily the prompt, but it’s including all of the likes of yours that I could. I really hope you like it. I just saw you liked vampire stuff and wanted domesticity for Claude/Danny, and this is what came out of it! I really hope you like it!! Happy holidays! 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:  
> Claude was turned into a vampire by someone out of malice and it was against his will. Please do not read if that will trigger you or be too much to handle.  
> The person is never named, so no players are vilified in this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> This takes place circa 2009-2010 when Claude is first called up to the Flyers

Danny was turned by some sleazy vampire in a club. He didn’t feel the need to stick around and take care of him, after that. Danny didn’t particularly want him to. But he didn’t want to be alone, either.    
  


Luckily, Danny had his co-captain in Buffalo, Chris Drury, who was a vampire and was able to take care of him while he transitioned and after. 

  
He wasn’t alone, but he felt like something was missing. Not having his creator with him, not having that bond, weighed on him. It’s why Danny promised to never turn anyone. Even if he knew he would stick around, he would mentor and be there for them, he couldn’t do that to someone. He couldn’t turn some innocent person into a vampire, the way he was, without being asked.    
  
Danny has a natural instinct to protect and take care of the people closest to him. Whether it’s because he’s a vampire, or if it laid dormant in him before and never showed itself until he met someone he felt compelled to protect, he isn’t sure. But damn, Claude Giroux was different. It made something in Danny want to do nothing but protect him.    
  
—   
  
Danny can tell as soon as Claude enters the locker room that he’s a vampire. And a newly turned one at that. Fuck, he smells like he’s mere days old.    
  
Danny doesn’t think it’s his place to overstep, but as soon as practice is over and they get off the ice, he sees Claude sitting in his stall, staring blankly ahead.    
  
“Hey,” Danny smiles warmly at the new rookie.    
Claude jumps, blinking a few times to refocus his vision. “Oh. Hi. Danny, right?”    
“Yeah,” Danny smiles. “You okay? I know practices with a new team can be hard.”   
Claude swallows, eyes darting back and forth around the locker room. “Yeah— No, I’m— It’s— Yeah, I’m fine.”   
“Claude,” Danny keeps his voice soft, not wanting to alarm him or anything. “I know.”   
Claude’s head snaps up, his teeth all but bared. So much for not alarming him.    
“What.”   
“I know,” Danny says again. “I’m a vampire, I can smell that you’re one too. A young one.”   
Claude seems to relax after Danny’s gotten the words out, but he doesn’t try to speak.    
“Are you still transitioning?”    
Claude’s eyes still won’t focus. Danny can only imagine the last time he fed.    
“Okay,” Danny says before Claude speaks again. “I know transitioning is hard, especially when you don’t have your sire with you to help. Of course, I’m just making assumptions, so forgive me if I’ve overstepped. But, if you need someone, my place is always open. Alright?”    
  
Danny takes Claude’s phone from beside him in the stall and programs his number into it.   
  
“There. Now you have my number. If you need anything, just call me. Alright?”    
Claude nods and Danny figures that’s the best he’s going to get out of him, so he leaves it at that.    
  
—   
  
When Danny gets out of the showers, Claude’s still sitting in his stall. He’s out of his gear, but still has that blank look on his face.   
  
“Danny?” His voice is small, unsure.    
“Yeah, what’s up?”    
“Can… I… I was wondering if I could uh like, take you up on that offer?”    
Danny smiles, puts a hand on Claude’s shoulder. “Course you can. I’ll drive us home, okay? I don’t think you should be driving anywhere right now.”   
Claude gets this sheepish look on his face, a small smile breaking out. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks.”   
  
—    
  
The ride back to Danny’s is generally quiet. Danny turns the radio on low, keeps sneaking glances over to Claude a few times to make sure he’s okay.    
  
When they get home, Danny tells Claude to toss his stuff wherever. Claude places his bag on a chair and hovers behind Danny, unsure where to go or what to do.    
  
“Are you hungry?” Danny asks, knowing the answer already.    
Claude’s fangs almost drop then and there. “Yeah,” he breathes.    
“Alright. How do you usually feed?”    
Claude blinks. “Usually?”    
“Yeah, like. How did your Sire and you do it before?”    
Claude starts to pick at his nails, shrugging.    
“You… Your Sire did teach you how to feed, right?”    
Claude swallows, “Uh. I was changed, or uh, turned? Or whatever. Like, right when I got the call-up.”   
Danny has to keep his jaw from hitting the fucking floor.    
“Have you eaten at all?” Danny can’t help the way his voice raises a little.     
Claude shakes his head. “I mean, I don’t think so? The uh... my Sire? I think he let me feed a little from him, s-so I didn’t like. Die or whatever. But…” He trails off, shrugging again.    
“Okay,” Danny puts a hand on Claude’s shoulder again. Claude leans into the touch. It’s nice. Grounding. “Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m gonna feed you. At least until you’re completely transitioned and comfortable. Even if you get sent back to the Phantoms, alright? Because whoever turned you has been officially fired by me for being a neglectful, horrible Sire.”   
That makes Claude smile the slightest bit, which makes Danny’s chest get warm.    
  
“Where would you be most comfortable?”   
Claude cocks his head a little, unsure. Unsure of what his options even are, unsure of what would be most comfortable, and unsure how to ask for what would be best.   
“Couch or bed?” Danny asks him, simplifying the question for him   
“Bed? That… Is that okay? That sounds like it may be… better.”   
“Course, Clo. Come on,” Danny leads him with a hand on his lower back.    
  
Danny would take him to the guest room to do this, but he decides his room is best. Especially if Claude is still so young and impressionable, being surrounded by Danny’s scent could help.    
  
“Okay, get yourself comfortable on the bed however you need.”   
  
Claude feels self-conscious, like every little move he makes may be the wrong one. May make Danny realize Claude isn’t worth this.    
  
“Claude? Are you okay?”    
  
Claude shakes his head a little, getting himself out of his own thoughts.    
  
“Yeah, sorry.”   
“No need to apologize,” Danny smiles, sitting on the bed next to him facing him. “The main points on a body that vampires tend to feed from are the wrist or the neck.”   
Claude nods, doing all he can to make eye contact with Danny and make sure he knows he’s doing his best to listen and learn.    
“Today, I’m just going to have you take from my wrist. Okay?”    
  
Claude swallows and nods. He licks over his fangs that have dropped with anticipation.    
  
“You’re okay,” Danny says, his voice soothing. He’s rubbing Claude’s thigh gently. “I’m right here. I’ll be here to talk you through it and stop you when you’ve had enough.”    
  
Claude nods, but inside his stomach feels like it’s twisting.    
  
“Hey,” Danny lifts Claude’s chin just barely, encouraging him to look at him. “I promise you’re going to be okay. I know it’s scary.”    
  
Claude takes a shaky breath in. “Really scary,” he agrees.    
“I know it’s hard to trust me, but can you try?”   
“You’re a lot easier to trust than the guy who turned me,” Claude mumbles.     
  


Danny made a mental note to ask Claude what that meant some other time, once they were more comfortable and familiar with one another.    
  
Danny picks his wrist up, “So you’re going to aim to get both of your fangs into this vein. Think you can do that?” 

Claude really doesn’t know if he can.

“I think you can. I’ve seen your shot, you have killer aim,” he jokes. “Once you pierce the vein, you can take a few deep sips, alright? You should be able to start to really feel it by your fifth pull or so. But I’m gonna have you go over five, since you’re still transitioning. I’ll count for you, so all you need to think about is drinking, okay? And don’t think you have to take small sips, you need the blood so it’s okay to take longer pulls.”

Claude’s head is spinning. This is all so much at once. 

“Okay, here. Just, bite and drink,” Danny places his wrist in Claude’s hands and nods at him when Claude looks up uncertain. 

 

Claude sinks his teeth in slowly, and Danny reminds himself to go over how to make it hurt less next time. For now, he doesn’t want to spook Claude. 

 

Claude’s eyes flutter shut as he takes his first sip, his whole body sighing with relief. 

 

“There you go,” Danny smiles, proud. “You’re doing perfectly, Clo. So good.”

 

Claude opens his eyes around the fifth pull, looking up at Danny to make sure everything was still okay. 

 

Danny nods, “You’re doing so good. You can keep going.”

 

Claude closes his eyes again, focusing on drinking. Danny continues small praises throughout the feeding.

 

“Alright,” Danny runs a hand through Claude’s hair to get his attention. “That’s enough.”

Claude let’s out a low growl, not wanting to let go. 

“Hey,” Danny pulls lightly on Claude’s hair. “I said enough.”

Claude moves off of Danny’s wrist and scrambles to the corner of the room. 

Danny sighs, “Claude…” He looks down and seals the puncture with his tongue. “Clo, hey,” he cautiously approaches Claude. “You’re okay. You did so well. I’m not mad, you just were so lost in the feeding, I had to get your attention. I’m really sorry I pulled on your hair.”

Claude has his arms wrapped around himself, crouched down in a ball. 

“Clo? Can you talk to me?” 

“I didn’t mean to!” 

“Oh, Clo I know you didn’t mean to. You did nothing wrong.”

Claude stares at Danny, “I–I growled.”

“I know, Clo. It’s instinctual. It’s  _ okay _ .” 

Claude’s body is shaking, he isn’t sure why or how to stop it. 

“Clo? Can I come closer?” 

Claude looks up at Danny, who’s still keeping his distance. Approaching him like a scared animal. Claude nods. 

 

Danny gets in front of Claude and wraps his arms around him. Claude lets himself fall into Danny’s arms, clutching to him for life. 

 

“Shh, I’ve got you, Claude. I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

Claude’s body is shaking in Danny’s arms, and the tiniest whimpers are coming from him. It’s breaking Danny’s heart. 

Danny rubs Claude’s back, soothing him and calming him down. Once Danny thinks he’s okay enough, he gets them up.

 

“Come on, let me get you into bed where you can be safe and warm.”

“Don’t go,” Claude pleads and Danny wants to punch whoever turned him and left him out to dry. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Claude. I’ve got you.”

 

Claude curls into Danny’s side, even though Danny’s smaller than Claude. Claude’s taller, all long limbs and hair. It’s endearing, really. 

 

“You did so good, Claude. You were so good. I’m really proud of you.” 

“I-I’m scared,” he whispers. 

Danny tightens his arms around Claude a little bit, wishing to protect him from all the shit he had to go through with his Sire. “I know you’re scared. And that’s okay. I’m here, and I’m gonna take care of you.” 

Claude swallows, looking up at Danny. “Thank you.”

Danny kisses his head, “Of course, Clo.”

 

Claude isn’t sure what gets into him, maybe it’s the blood, maybe it’s the attention. But all of the sudden, he wants to kiss Danny and he can’t stand not doing it. So he sits up and kisses him, gently pressing his lips to Danny’s. 

 

Danny lifts a hand up to cup Claude’s cheek, his other hand settling on Claude’s lower back. He rubs Claude’s back a little as they kiss.

 

“Claude,” Danny breathes when he pulls away. 

“I’m so sorry,” Claude starts, but Danny cuts him off. 

“It’s okay,” Danny smiles gently at Claude, rubbing his thumb over Claude’s cheek. 

Claude would blush if he could, looking down away from Danny. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Danny parrots, kissing Claude again. 

 

This kiss is just as sweet. All gentle, explorative touches and soft lips. 

 

Danny moves Claude so that he’s more in his lap, basically straddling Danny. Claude makes a small, happy noise. He gets his hands on Danny so fast, running them up and down his chest, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Everything is overwhelmingly  _ Danny  _ and Claude just wants more. 

 

“Shh, cher,” Danny rubs up and down Claude’s back. “Shh, you’re okay.”

 

Claude didn’t realize he was crying. 

 

“Danny,” he gasps, overwhelmed and unsure of what he needs. 

“I’ve got you, cher. I’m right here,” Danny wraps his arms around Claude and Claude feels so protected. So safe. Like no one, not even his shitty excuse of a Sire, could hurt him. 

“Danny, I–I,” Claude starts, but doesn’t know what he’s trying to say. 

Danny seems to realize, because he just holds him, rubbing his back. He kisses Claude on his cheek, his head, his nose. He whispers to him in French, little affirmations that he’s safe and he’s okay. 

Claude can’t find the words to tell Danny that he knows. 

 

As Claude starts to drift off, Danny plays with Claude’s hair, kissing his forehead occasionally. He continues playing with his hair after Claude’s fallen asleep, just incase. 

 

–

 

Claude talks to the Flyers management staff, taking Danny with him for moral support. And so he can chime in whenever Claude gets overwhelmed or isn’t sure what to say. 

 

He doesn’t play for a bit. They don’t send him down, and Claude is pretty sure Danny has something to do with that. But they claim it’s so he can get his chance when he’s healthy. He can live with that. 

 

Claude isn’t allowed to practice, even. Transitioning is tricky, and he can get very sick very easily if he overdoes it or something. He isn’t completely sure, he just listened to the trainers to that they would let him leave faster. Danny was there to listen, too, so it’s fine. 

 

He still travels with the team, staying in the room with Danny. Management decided it would be best, since Danny is technically his Adopted Sire, or whatever they want to call it. Claude isn’t sure of all of the terminology yet. 

Danny keeps a close eye on him, takes good care of him. It makes Claude feel equal parts good and bad. He’s worried Danny will leave him eventually, too. But for now, he’s letting himself enjoy what they have. Whatever it is that they have. 

 

Claude feeds on Danny every 3 days, he sleeps in Danny’s bed with him and cuddles with him, they make out sometimes, but Claude’s really not sure what this whole thing is. Is it a normal Sire/Fledgling relationship? Is it more? 

This is the last thing Claude needs while he’s supposed to be focusing on transitioning and being healthy. 

But this is the only thing that he can think of most of the time. 

  
  


He finally asks Danny one day when they’re on the road in Calgary. 

 

“What is this?” Claude asks him after the game. They won, they won’t be traveling until tomorrow. It’s as good as time as ever, he guesses. 

“What?” Danny finishes folding his shirt. 

“What is this? Like. What are we?” 

“Claude, I’m not sure what you’re asking.” Danny’s voice is calm, not accusatory. 

Claude sighs. “Like. You’ve taken me in as basically your fledgling, right?” 

Danny nods, encouraging him to continue. 

“But like. We also make out and cuddle and I’m–I’m not sure if this is normal. Is this normal for vampires in this situation? Or like...” he trails off, hoping Danny will just get it. 

He does. “Oh cher,” Danny walks over and sits on the edge of the bed where Claude is. “Every relationship between vampires and their fledglings is different. But this,” Danny gestures between them, “is a little different.”

Claude can’t help the way the corners of his lips turn up with hope. 

“I don’t know if you’ve been doing this because you thought it was expected of you but–”

“No! No, not–no. That’s not at all what I’ve been doing. I–I really uh. I have like. A crush on you?” Claude winces as he says it. “I just, wasn’t sure if  _ you _ were doing it because it was like. Some Sire/Fledgling thing, that they get close and bond like that. I don’t know.”

Danny smiles softly, “Clo, you are so sweet. You know that?” He puts his hand over Claude’s on the mattress. “No, I truly, really like you. And would like this to be more, if you would like that. But it’s all up to you, okay?” 

“I would–yeah. That would be–yeah. Great,” Claude breathes, giggling a little. 

 

Danny kisses him gently, smiling into the kiss. 

 

Claude takes his opportunity to deepen the kiss almost immediately. Danny makes a surprised noise, but let’s Claude take the lead this time. 

 

Usually Danny keeps things more tame, not wanting to rush Claude especially with all he’s went through. It’s been over 3 weeks, but they’ve only made out and cuddled. Danny’s been too worried, wanted Claude to be able to take this at his own pace. And it seems like Claude seems to know that pace, now. 

 

Claude pulls at the hem of Danny’s shirt, pulling it up and off easily. Danny gets Claude’s off soon after. 

 

Danny gets Claude’s pants off, but Claude stays on top of Danny, just making out with him. He keeps grinding down on Danny so nicely. Claude keeps making these little noises against Danny’s mouth as he moves his body above Danny. It’s delicious. 

 

Claude starts to get Danny’s pants off, when Danny tries to help.

 

“Let me do this?” Claude asks, a little nervous, but completely sure. 

Danny raises his eyebrows a little, but smiles. “Of course, cher.”

 

Claude smiles and kisses Danny before he slips down between Danny’s thighs. He slips his sweats and briefs off easily.

When he discards them, he kisses Danny’s hip, a little in awe of the sight. Danny is lying there, naked, just for Claude. It’s heady and a lot, but so fantastic. 

 

Claude llicks a stripe up Danny’s dick, making Danny gasp at the initial contact. Claude licks at the head a little, mouthing at it and making sure to get it wet enough. When he takes Danny into his mouth, he takes him almost completely right away. Danny can’t help but gasp. 

 

“Claude,” he breathes. 

Claude just smiles around Danny’s dick, using his hand to take care of what his mouth couldn’t reach. 

Danny may not be that young anymore, but with Claude’s mouth on him, he won’t last long. 

Claude seems to know everything that will work Danny up. He teases at his balls with his tongue, and when he has his mouth back on Danny’s cock, he lets his hands linger on his balls a little. 

He alternates between sloppy, fast bobs of his head and really taking his time, then licks up his shaft, letting Danny hit the back of his throat and holding him there. 

“Fuck, Clo. So good,” Danny breathes. “So good, cher.” 

Danny curses, head falling back. He fists the sheets to stop himself from getting a hand in Claude’s hair. 

 

Claude pulls off, his mouth red and a little swollen, his eyes teary. God, he looks gorgeous. 

“You can put your hand in my hair,” Claude says, voice completely fucked out. 

Danny groans, letting a hand lay in Claude’s hair. He just plays with the curls a little, never tugging. 

 

“God, Claude, I’m–I’m close.”

Claude, the little shit, takes Danny down as much as he can, sucking harder, hollowing out his cheeks. 

“F–fuck,” Danny grunts and is coming down Claude’s throat. 

 

Claude swallows as much as he can, letting the rest of Danny’s cum get on his face and chest. 

 

Claude climbs back on top of Danny once Danny’s come down, moving his hands across Danny’s chest. 

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Danny mumbles, more to himself than anything. It still makes Claude’s insides get warm. 

“Just for you.”

Danny smiles, swiping his finger through the cum on Claude’s chin, feeding it back to him. 

Claude takes it, gratefully. Sucking on Danny’s thumb, making sure it’s all gone. 

Danny is possibly going to die right here and now. 

 

“Cher,” Danny kisses him, palming him through his briefs. 

Claude groans. 

“Let me help you, now. What do you need?” 

Claude looks down, away from Danny’s eyes. “Can I uh…” 

Danny runs a hand through Claude’s hair, scratching at his scalp. “You can have anything you want. Just ask.”

“Can I ride your thigh?” 

Danny lets out a breath, “Yeah, god of course, Clo. C’mere baby. Let me get those off of you.”

“Like this is fine,” Claude mumbles. 

 

Danny curses under his breath before situating his hands on Claude’s hips, encouraging him to move. 

 

Claude bends down and kisses Danny as he rides Danny’s thigh. He doesn’t last long at all, getting Danny off almost got him off without being touched at all. He’s amazed he made it this far. 

 

“Danny,” Claude whines against Danny’s mouth. His hips are getting faster.

“Come for me, baby.”

 

Claude gasps, a small, high pitched, “Oh.” And he’s coming in his briefs, riding Danny’s thigh. Danny can feel the heat of the cum, some of it spilling through the fabric onto his thigh. He helps Claude ride through it, Claude moving until he becomes too oversensitive. 

Claude collapses on the bed next to Danny, still completely blissed out. 

 

Danny kisses him before sitting up. “Alright Clo, lift your hips for me. Gotta get these off you and clean you up.”

Claude winces at the feeling of the wet fabric, but settles after Danny gets them off. He’s drifting off to sleep when Danny gets back with a wet washcloth. He cleans Claude up quickly and efficiently before climbing back into bed with him. 

 

“I think you may need a feeding tonight, babe…”

“I fed like, yesterday.”

Danny chuckles, “I know, but I just worry. That was way more vigorous than the trainers would’ve liked.”

Claude groans, hiding his face in Danny’s chest. “Can’t we just do it in the morning.”

Danny laughs, “You’re really going to wake up early so I can feed you before the plane?” 

Claude groans louder. 

“Okay baby, fine. Go to sleep,” Danny kisses Claude’s head. “We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

 

–

 

Danny explains to Claude that he’s going to have to feed off of him for a while, but once he’s 

 

“I drink from blood bags always. I have a cooler down in my basement that I store them in. And the trainers always have some on hand, just in case. It’s easy and tastes good, even if it may seem strange at first.”

Claude nods. He wants to ask Danny if he can still feed from him from time to time, but maybe that’s being too needy. Maybe he won’t want to, once he starts feeding from bags. 

“What’s on your mind, mon cher?” Danny asks, placing his hand on Claude’s thigh. 

“I just–I like feeding from you.”

Danny smiles, “And that’s okay. You can still feed from me. It’s just going to be easier and quicker to have blood bags on hand. And like, if we’re on a roadie, it’ll be better for me, as well, to not have you feeding on me.” 

Danny sees Claude’s expression change and quickly covers his tracks. 

“Clo, hey. I love you. I love you, and I love feeding you. I promise. Just as professional hockey player slash vampire, it isn’t the best for me to always be fed off of. I can only control so much, you know? And if I let you have more than I should, or don’t replenish myself well enough, it could just be a little dangerous for me.” He strokes his thumb over Claude’s cheek. “I promise I love feeding you, and I will continue to as much as I can.”

Claude nods, taking Danny’s hand. “Thank you.” 

“I love you, cher.”

“I love you, too,” Claude smiles small, kissing Danny. 

 

–

 

“Yeah so… I–I don’t wanna say his name. But he’s on the Phantoms. And he’s older. And as soon as I was called up, he cornered me and turned me. He laughed and said something about how if he couldn’t have his chance, he would fuck my only chance over, too.” Claude’s voice has gotten quiet, trailing off at the end. He’s embarrassed, really. He’s embarrassed and upset and angry. But he wants to tell Danny, he trusts Danny. 

“Claude,” Danny squeezes his hand, not knowing what to say. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. That’s horrible, that’s so fucked oh my god. I’m so sorry, that should’ve never happened.”

Claude shrugs, “I mean, it’s not a huge deal.”

Danny cups Claude’s cheek gently, “No, cher. It is. He hurt you and he had no right to take advantage of you like that, to try and sabotage you in such a horrific way. God.” Danny shakes his head and kisses Claude’s forehead. “God, I’m so sorry.” 

Claude looks at Danny, tears in his eyes. “Thank you for taking me in and taking care of me,” he whispers. 

“Always, Clo. I’m always going to be here for you.” 

 

Danny pulls Claude closer to him and holds him. 

 

“You may not be the one who turned me, but I like to pretend sometimes that you are,” Claude mumbles into Danny’s chest. 

Danny smiles, chuckles a little. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting that and pretending that I’m the one who turned you.”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, cher. It’s okay. You went through a life-altering experience in such a traumatic way, it’s not stupid if this is how you can cope with it.”

“You don’t think I’m being dumb? Or, I dunno, weird? I think it’s weird.”

“I don’t,” Danny kisses him. “My little fledgling.”

Claude gets this small, shy smile, “Thank you.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> again, I really hope you enjoyed this, elenajames! 
> 
> I'll post my tumblr once authors are sent out
> 
> fic title from the song On & On by Cartoon 
> 
> thank you to H for beta-ing and C for supporting me always


End file.
